User blog:MetalFire/ERB Wiki School Adventures episode 9
(We see Metal walking to his Gym Class) Metal: For once Marine Biology wasn't batshit insane, I just hope the rest of the day is normal (Metal walks into the Gym and sits next to Fire who has Pixel on a leash) Metal: Yo Fire may I ask a question? Fire: Of course Metal Metal: Why is Pixel on a leash? Fire: Well it's in case he trys to run away or skip out the daily running Metal: Isn't that a bit ridiculous? Fire: Nahhh, anyways here is your Pop tart Pixel Pixel: Yayyy (Pixel eats a Poptart from Fires hand and Fire pets him) Fire: Good boy Metal: K den (Coach Ynkr blows his whistle and walks around swinging a Baseball bat) Ynkr: Alright Maggots!! listen up, Our rival school has challenged us to a game of Baseball!! As all of you know I LOVE BASEBALL!!!! As I digress I will be choosing nine random names from Lou gherigs hat Lak: How did you even get his hat? Ynkr: I did Illegal stuff, anyways lets see who's our first man on deck (Ynkr pulls out a mini paper) Ynkr: First is Metal!! Metal Oh joyous of days (Ynkr pulls out another mini paper) Ynkr: Fire!!! Fire: Nice Ynkr: Third up is Lak!! Lak: Awesomenes Ynkr: Fourth is Night! Night: Yay... Ynkr: Fith is Nail!! Nail: Rock on Ynkr: Sixth is Matt!! (Matt is playing Pokemon to pay Attention) Matt: What? Ynkr: Seventh is A6!! A6: K Ynkr: Eighth is MSV!! MSV: Hooray Ynkr: Finally the nineth is!!! Pixel..... Pixel: NOOOOOOOOOOO Ynkr: We're doomed Pixel: But I'm allergic to Baseball!! (Ynkr pulls out the Babe Ruth portrait) Ynkr: I'm so sorry great Babe, I have disappointed you. Alright Maggots start running!! Metal: *sighs* I wish I can get a break for once Ynkr: Remember!! The game is after lunch so you better be ready Cupcakes!! Narrator: Three hours later during Lunch (Metal is sitting with Night, Barry, and Kari) Metal: Maybe I can fake being sick to avoid this game Barry: I highly doubt that will work since the Nurse here is really hard to trick Night: Besides Metal I'm sure it will be fine Metal: If you say so Kari: I'm sure you'll do great Senpai Metal: Thank you Kari, but here's the thing. I'm scared of Baseball Barry: Why? Metal: Well a few years back me and my buddy's were playing, then I wasn't paying attention and a Ball was thrown at my head Night: Ouch Metal: I was dead for 10 minutes Kari: I'm sure it won't happen again Senpai Metal: I hope so too (We cut to the Baseball diamond) Ynkr: Be prepared boys!! If you lose I will make sure your year is terrible!! A6: I am convinced Coach is insane Lak: I wouldn't be surprised MSV: Here they come (A group of figures walk up and they eventually stand in front of us) Ynkr: Where's your coach? Canadion: He's feeling sick, So I decided as the Team Captain to take charge Ynkr: Mind If you can introduce some of your teammates? Canadion: Of course, first we have Clem Clem: Bonjour Canadion: Yes, next we have Polar Polar: Sup, Our song of the day is sweet sweet victory Canadion: We have Zander or WoodenHornets Zander: I am here to bring the heat!!! Canadion: Next we have Mancha Mancha: Greetings Canadion: Then we have Spartica Spartica: Yo Canadion: Now we have Froggy Froggy: Hello! Canadion: We have Sambama Sambama: ..... Canadion: Anyways! and finally we have Romleon... Romleon: So I tried making girls flash for me last night... Didn't work Ynkr: What? Canadion: Don't ask Ynkr: Anyways may the best man win Canadion: Of course (The teams walk to their respective Dug outs and Ynkr pulls out a Clipboard) Ynkr: Alright Muffin fgts!!! here's the batting order. Pixel, Metal, Matt... (Matt is playing Pokemon Black 2 and looks up) Matt: What? (Ynkr grabs the D.S and smashes it with a Baseball bat) Ynkr: Focus Cupcake!!!! Matt: Ok.... Ynkr: Ahem! the list is Pixel, Metal, Matt, Fire, MSV, Lak, A6, Nail, and Night. Are up to Bat first! make me proud kids!!! THE END How was it???? Loved it Great Good Awful Category:Blog posts